


At The End Of The Road

by Lyre27



Series: Heart's Been Broken Many Times [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV) RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyre27/pseuds/Lyre27
Summary: It has been ten years since Off and Gun became a love team, and today is the last day as Gun watched his Papii marry someone else.
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Heart's Been Broken Many Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088288
Kudos: 16





	At The End Of The Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This story is part of my new series called Heart's Been Broken Many Times. It'll include various pairings that I follow. Thank you for reading!

Gun watched on with a small smile as the bride walked down the aisle. She’s wearing a vintage mermaid dress with a medium-length train. The gold embroidery and South Sea pearls accented the lacy fabric used in the wedding dress. Her hair was tied in a simple French bun pinned with pearl accessories. But it was her bright smile that made her the most beautiful woman in the room today.

From where he was sitting, he glanced at the man waiting at the end of the road. His heart clenched that it almost took his breath away. Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn is stunning in his all-white suit. His hair was brushed in that hair-style that makes every woman- and men- go crazy. He was smiling; his eyes focused on the woman walking towards him.

It was a beautiful sight, and Gun couldn’t help his smile widen. The guests were silent as the officiant began the ceremony. He felt New hold his hand and gripped it tightly when they asked if anyone wants to oppose the marriage. He turned and gave New a smile of reassurance- or at least, that’s how he thought it looks. He focused his gaze on the bride and groom.

He blinked his eyes when Off said his vows and slid the wedding ring on the woman’s slim finger. His mind wandered to that diamond ring he loved showing off about five to six years ago. He was startled out of his reverie when all the guests jumped to their feet and began applauding. He followed suit- giving the loudest holler and clap. He didn’t see the two kissed, and he didn’t know if that’s a blessing.

He stayed throughout the whole reception despite his heart breaking again and again. He greeted Papii - Off - and his wife with a wide smile and a sincere congratulations. He danced on the floor with his friends and ate the food served even if he had no energy and couldn’t taste anything. He was happy.

So he got in his car and stared at the darkness in front of him. With fumbling fingers, he inserted the key in the ignition and turned it on. He pressed the gas pedal and drove away from the empty parking lot of the reception. He drove and wondered why his sight was blurry. But he still drove until there was no more road. 

He stopped the car and got out. The June summer rain hit him, the ocean waves roared in his ears. He knelt on the sands and pretended that it was the rain running down his cheeks, and it was the sea he tasted on his lips. He clenched his right hand over his heart and gasped. There was hotness in his eyes that he couldn’t deny. At last, he’s allowed to cry, to curse, and to shout. Because today, no matter how much he hated it, he has lost the one he loves. There are only tears at the end of the road.


End file.
